


Tiny Feet, Her Only Weakness

by SFRB (MustelaVision)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustelaVision/pseuds/SFRB
Summary: In which Ruby discovers she has certain proclivities.
Relationships: Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Tiny Feet, Her Only Weakness

The sun rose and set for many cycles since Ruby and Sapphire deserted the Sky Arena and landed on Earth free from Homeworld. The former bodyguard and aristocrat had traveled far across hill and valley, admiring the wonders of the strange yet beautiful planet they were stranded on... as well as each other. There was no set destination or goal in mind on their trek. It was strange at first for both Ruby and Sapphire operating without a goal and doing what they had been created for. Ruby still felt protective over Sapphire of course, but started to question whether it was out of a leftover sense of duty or... something else. She did know, however, that she very much enjoyed exploring this strange and beautiful planet with her. As for Sapphire, she found herself not using her future vision as much. She questioned whether she could fully rely on it due to Ruby’s impulsive gesture at the cloud arena jumping the track of fate. Living in the moment was foreign to her, but nice all the same, especially with Ruby by her side.

In their wandering, they found themselves by a slow, meandering creek in the forest. It was warm and humid that day, and although Gems don’t suffer from heat exhaustion and other conditions the way the creatures of Earth did, Ruby and Sapphire stopped to sit down on the grassy bank and experience the refreshing coolness of the water all the same. Ruby was the first to test the water, removing her boots and sliding her feet into the cool depths with the slow moving current gently massaging her soles. She let a deep, heavy sigh escape her chest and turned her face to Sapphire with a big grin.

“The water’s great!” 

Sapphire covered her mouth to stifle a fond giggle and joined Ruby at the edge of the riverbank, lifting the skirt of her deep blue dress revealing slender, shapely legs and tiny feet. Ruby found herself captivated by the process. She cocked her head to the side in curiosity as her eyes followed the dress revealing the blue gem’s legs inch by inch. She was cut from her reverie, however, when a frog hopped on her lap and gave a loud croak and as quickly as it had appeared, it had hopped off. Sapphire looked up and her eye and Ruby’s eyes locked for a brief moment causing Ruby to turn a deeper shade of red. 

The crimson gem rubbed her arm in embarrassment and returned her gaze to the shallow stream depths twiddling her feet to regulate herself. After several minutes, she allowed her gaze to stray to Sapphire whose eye was perusing the forest canopy, the sun shining through the greenery onto her azure skin and her light blue hair. Her eyes slowly and shyly drifted to where she was focused previously, before she was rudely interrupted by the local fauna.

A twinge of guilt vibrated through her form as she stared. Sapphire’s comfort and well-being were paramount to her and she didn’t want to weird her out with her fixation. Part of the fascination, likely stemmed from the fact that she didn’t even realize Sapphires had legs, let alone feet, as all hints pointed otherwise. Her dress had always hidden them. Being privy to this revelation, especially as a humble Ruby soldier, filled her with a sense of giddiness. It felt forbidden; she wasn’t supposed to see this. Another aspect of it, stemmed simply from how utterly adorable she found the size difference of their calves and feet to be. It was something she noticed with their hands as well with Sapphire’s tiny, slender hand fitting perfectly into the palm her large, wide hand.

She desperately wanted to do something similar with both their feet to truly compare them. She thought to gently nudge Sapphire’s foot with hers, but was stuck between feeling like it was too forward or to just go ahead and give it a go. In other words, she was frozen with indecision. Ironic, given she was a fire elemental. The stream made the decision for her, however, as the current moved Ruby’s foot to Sapphire’s. Ruby, mortified, immediately tensed up and hastily jerked her foot to where it was prior. The strength with which she did so, however, resulted in an undulating wave. If Sapphire hadn’t noticed anything before, she sure did now.

“Ruby...? Are you alright?” 

Head buried deep in her hands, the red Gem only heard the sound of the blue Gem’s voice and refused to look at her. In most other circumstances, she would have found it comforting, but now the sweet and soft utterance only served to exacerbate the former soldier’s tender emotional state. She so wanted to answer and not ignore Sapphire’s inquiry, but every attempt to utter how she truly felt failed. The words would not escape her lips no matter how hard she tried. 

“Ruby? Ruby?!” 

The urgency in Sapphire’s voice spurred her to respond in spite of how she was feeling.

“H-huh, w-what?!” was all Ruby managed to sputter in response. 

Sapphire pointed to the bubbles boiling and frothing in the stream. 

Ruby recoiled in horror as she saw frogs leaping to escape from the boiling water. Bringing her knees to her chest, Ruby took deep breaths to regulate herself as hot tears streamed down her face. Her shoulders relaxed at the cool, comforting touch of a small hand on her bicep and was met with a soft, concerned smile from her partner. 

“Ruby, is something the matter?” Sapphire asked tilting her head slightly. “You seem really flustered.” 

“I-I didn’t mean to stare. I’m so sorry!!!” Ruby blurted out then covered her mouth just as quickly. 

Sapphire cocked her head and furrowed her brow in confusion. “W-what?” 

Ruby turned her eyes to the stream and pointed at both of their feet. 

“I-I was comparing them a-and even before then I couldn’t stop from looking...,” her voiced trailed off a bit before she continued, shaking her head to regain composure. “Ahaha... It’s kinda silly but I didn’t even realize Sapphires had feet or legs before today!” 

Ruby’s earnest little gesticulations with her hands as she said this endeared Sapphire so much she couldn’t help but chuckle a little, but stopped herself so that she wouldn’t hurt Ruby’s feelings. Ruby noticed, however, but instead of mortifying her, it gave her an immense sense of relief. She was about to continue when Sapphire suddenly spoke. 

“So... Ruby now that you’ve seen them, what do you think?” 

Ruby could have sworn she saw a twinkle in her eye in spite of her bangs.

“They’re cute and tiny like your hands,” Ruby said, though her voice tapered off into a mumble towards the end.

“What was that?” Sapphire asked.

“Erm, I said they’re cute and tiny like your hands... Your feet I mean! Ahaha...” Ruby said squinting her eyes tightly and rubbing the back of her head sheepishly hoping to alleviate her embarrassment. After a brief pause, she continued “W-would you mind if I held your foot in my hands?” Ruby timidly asked, twiddling her thumbs. 

Sapphire simply nodded and smiled. Pulling her feet from the water, she dried them on the grass before gingerly lifting her left leg and edged her foot closer to Ruby, who carefully cupped it in her hand. She was silent for a time, barely daring to touch it any further until she felt the toes grazing her palm sending a shiver all throughout her body. She responded in turn by caressing her thumb over the top of Sapphire’s foot while also circling her middle and index fingers around the sole, paying special attention to the smooth arch. Throughout the process, she would hear encouraging coos and giggles from Sapphire. 

After a little while, Ruby managed to work up the courage to give the tiny blue foot in her hand a little kiss. Sapphire recoiled and pulled her foot away, which concerned Ruby greatly. Had she gone too far? 

“Sapphire... I-I’m so sorry! That was too bold of me! I apologize!”

Ruby tried her best not to cry from the overwhelming sense of mortification and shame she felt at making Sapphire uncomfortable, but to no avail as hot tears streamed down her face. Sapphire avoided her teary-eyed gaze. She couldn’t bear to look, but the ever-growing silence between them increased the tension. Ruby had done nothing wrong in Sapphire’s eye. Quite the contrary, she actually did something that Sapphire liked! She was ashamed of it though, thinking that she was taking advantage of the differences in the power structure between them. Though free from Homeworld expectations, Sapphire was a former aristocrat and Ruby was her guard and that was hard to shake off.

Ultimately, Sapphire feared that the act of Ruby kissing her foot reinforced a sense of subservience and obligation that they were trying to move away from. On the other hand, looking back at Ruby’s previous actions and attitude towards the whole act leading up to it, Sapphire felt more assured that this was alright and wanted it to continue as long as Ruby did, but still wasn’t entirely sure. She had to talk to Ruby about it. She was about to speak when...

“Sapphire...” 

The soft, timid voice brought her back to the present. 

“Yes, Ruby?” responded Sapphire. 

“I just wanna know. Did I do something wrong?” Ruby asked imploringly.

Sapphire placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke reassuringly. “No, Ruby. The truth is... I panicked a little when you kissed my foot. I liked everything leading up to it and the kiss itself, but I have to be sure: Ruby you didn’t feel obligated to do that right?” 

Ruby blinked repeatedly, perplexed by the question but gave her answer nonetheless. “No, I didn’t feel any obligation to. I-I wanted to Sapphire. I was enjoying every part of it. I just wanted to make sure you were alright especially when you pulled away.”

Sapphire took Ruby’s hand in hers, now much more assured. “I’m fine and if you want to continue what you were doing... I certainly wouldn’t object!” 

Ruby’s eyes brightened at the prospect and pulled Sapphire’s left leg towards her again, trailing her fingers along it until she reached her foot. Holding it in her palm, she repeated the motions she did previously of circling her thumb on top and rubbing along her sole on the bottom. Sapphire relished in the feeling and couldn’t help but release a loud sigh. Ruby paused and looked up at her in response smiling widely. Her smile was very contagious and Sapphire smiled in turn and it quickly became a laugh that resonated throughout the forest. It was music to Ruby’s ears. 

After some time, Ruby went in for a kiss on the top and proceeded to to go from toe to toe and back, planting kisses and giving light nibbles in between. She was getting bolder with her affections, but she still peeped up intermittently to check in on Sapphire, who simply nodded encouragingly. 

The combination of seeing the adorable Gem before her so thoroughly enjoying herself and the applied physical sensations to a sensitive and not oft paid attention to part of her brought on an uncharacteristically warm feeling inside her that manifested outwardly as coolness due to her elemental affiliation. She found herself reaching underneath her dress between her legs and slid her hand up and down, pleasuring herself as Ruby did to her.

Though fixated on the task at hand, Ruby herself was looking hot and bothered quite literally, with flushed cheeks and sweat dripping from her brow and so Sapphire offered her other leg and slid it underneath Ruby to provide some relief. Ruby slid up and down Sapphire’s leg with the same rhythm as she was massaging Sapphire, now focusing the massage on her thigh. The meeting of the conflicting temperatures of their skin caused a little sizzle, but the two were so fixated on each other that they paid it no mind.

Ruby finished first, ceasing the massage and collapsed before Sapphire’s lap. Sapphire fondly patted Ruby’s head and trailed her non-occupied hand through Ruby’s curly hair. She continued on until she too finished and leaned over Ruby, embracing her. Ruby responded by edging her body closer and wrapping her arms around Sapphire’s waist. The gap between them was closing, in more ways than one. They both reveled in the feeling and stayed in this position into the night happy and safe with each other.


End file.
